Dick Grayson
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: There aren't enough of these type of stories! There will be the Young Justice team and some missions so don't worry! It cant be hard having both a crime fighting and school life, and harder when there's kids picking on you.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this fanfic is mainly about Dick Grayson but the rest of Young Justice will be in it too! Season one of course!**

 **I don't like season 2 like why take the team everyone loved and just...change it? Don't worry I'm not going to go and rant...here's the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the bullies and plotline.**

 _ **Author's P.O,V.**_

Dick stepped out of the car and put on his jacket. _Stupid Uniform_ he thought to himself. He hated it so much but found a way to deal.

When he was in the circus he was homeschooled and taught things way higher for his grade level so unlike what most people think...he was not a charity case, he actually got a scholarship.

Today was both a good and bad day, it was his birthday, and the anniversary of his parents death. He remembered last year, his freshman year when his friends Barbra and Artemis said happy birthday and he almost had a break down, of course not in front of them. Of course he had more friends then just those two but they were his closest and he hung out with them more. "Hey, circus freak." Dick turned around and almost groaned at the sight. It was Jake, and before you ask, yes, yes Dick is bullied only by a few kids though a lot of girls have a crush on him.

Dick always laughed at that name even though on the inside he was screaming, the only funny part is that in the gymnastics unit in gym everyone-including the kids that bully him- beg him to be their partner, especially in the trapeze part.

"Don't think we forgot the special day!" Jake joyfully said and pushed Dick out of the way. He was just gonna let him go? Jake wasn't like that, he had more planned.

The first half of the day was boring, but then it was the time to indicate that only a few more hours until the horrible day had ended, Lunch. The students rushed into the lunch room and sat at the tables they normally did. The group Robin was in wasn't big but they were all trustworthy.

Of course he had Barbra and Artemis at his table but he also had two kids named Timmy and Jason. They were all good friends and never lied to one another. Well, that's not entirely true. Dick often got injuries from his missions with Batman and/or Young Justice and had to lie multiple times on how he got them.

~Time Skip~

Finally! It was Friday and the end of school! Everyone hurried out of class and to their lockers to put their stuff away before running out of school happily. "C'mon Dick!" Barbra called. Dick was focusing n the last question to his homework he finished the rest of his homework in classes when the teachers weren't paying attention. "Yes finished it before you!" Dick cheered and started walking faster to his locker.

His head shot up once he heard Barbra gasp "What Babs you jealous that I-" Dick dropped everything he was holding and fell to the floor. On his locker was paint, no words just paint...and a ripped up poster.

His locker had some dents in it and was clearly broken into.

The pain was red...but not any red, it looked like blood...(IT WAS PAINT THO SO DONT WORRY PPL)

And underneath it was the ripped up poster of the Flying Graysons.

"Is this how much blood there was or more?" Jake asked with a laugh. Unlike he usually does Dick didn't respond, the finally broke him. It would've been different if it was Robin they were bullying, but no it was Dick Grayson, he would've finished the fight many years ago (But it's only been going on for a year and a half) but he could even let anyone THINK it was him. (Okay that works too)

One of the guys in Jakes posse actually looked worried, it was the first time any of them had seen the kid so...broken. One of the reasons they liked to pick on Dick is that the was the only kid willing to take them on and actually have a chance at beating them, and little did they know he didn't even use his full strength.

"Uh...is, is he okay?" the kid asked. "OKAY!? YOU THINK HE LOOKS OKAY TO YOU!" Barbra finally lost it the entire group was silent before slowly walking away...

"Dick do you want any help?" Barbra calmly asked. "N-No I'll be fine." he sniffed and slowly stood up. "Ill uh Ill put your books away okay?" Dick just nodded and walked out the door. He was supposed to be heading to the rest of his team.

~Time Skip~ *You'll be seeing a lot of these*

'Recognize, Robin B02' the Zeta beam said. The place was dark, Dick still didn't get over what happened after school earlier and just wanted to talk to his friends and get it off his mind.

 ** _"SUPRISE!"_**

The lights flickered on and the entire team including Flash were there with a cake and banners. Dick truly wanted to be happy, but whenever he thinks of his birthday he gets flashbacks of his parents death.

Tears welled up in the boy wonders eyes and he ran out of the room.

"I do not understand, isn't this a sign on love on Earth?" M'gann questioned "It is..." Flash stated confused. "Maybe something bad happened on his birthday a few years ago." Kid Flash suggested.

"Batman did say that a party wasn't a good idea..." Flash said

 **Tsk, Tsk, Tsk should've listened to batman XD. Next chapter there will be more of the Young Justice I promise! Thank you if you made it this far! Sorry if it's bad I only got one hour of sleep and I'm SOOOOOO tired! Hopefully next chapter will be better! Oh and always remember!:**

 **You're beautiful, You're one of a kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**

 **If you're not smiling you're doing it wrong!-Alex Wassabi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this chapter starts I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! I never thought that I would get all of that in the first chapter! Someone did tell me that I spelled Barbra wrong and it's spelled Barbara and I'm sorry that I spelled that wrong! Anyways, to the chapter!**

 _ **Authors P.O.V.**_

 **(P.S. This takes place a week after the last chapter)**

Robin looked through the vent and quietly sighed. Joker and the Injustice League was at it again, he was paying a scientist named Dr. Chaplin to build robots and destroy Gotham and then the world...yeah, he's not going to get that far. The Justice League was dealing with the robots while, just like the plant problem, Aqua Lad and his team where here to destroy the cause of it. The last time they fought the Injustice League they won, but they lost a member...Zatanna put on Dr. Fates helmet and he wouldn't let her take it off and then her father, Zatara had to put it on to save his daughter.

"So, what's the plan?" Kid Flash asked through their psychically linked communicators (Yeah idk either) "Well the magic dude isn't here, so it's going to be a lot easier..." Aqua Lad stated. "Let's just split up and take 'em down!" Super Boy practically yelled, clearly in a bad mood. "It doesn't matter how we take them down, we just have to, and soon! The more time we waste the more robots they make and more people in danger!" Robin groaned.

"Okay how about this-" Aqua Lad started but was cut off by Joker.

"I don't have time for this just come on out kids!" Joker said and of course Super Boy jumped out of the vent, reluctantly followed by the rest of the team, and just a second later the rest of the Injustice League came out (Except for that magic guy). "Security cameras do come in handy some times." Joker said with a laugh.

"You idiots destroyed my baby! And know you will pay!" Poison Ivy swore. "Like that's going to happen." KF said over confidently.

~Time Skip because I suck at fight scenes XD~

"Hey Robin you sure your okay? Joker threw you pretty hard at that wall..." Zatanna questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've taken worse." Robin replied with a small groan, grabbing his shoulder and rolling it. "Okay if you say so!" she said with a big smile and Robin walked off with a weird look on his face. "He's not okay..." she whispered to the rest of the group.

"You don't think we already know that? He's just as stubborn as Bruce, he wont admit it." Wally said with a laugh. "He could get really hurt one of these days..." Zatanna stated worried. "Looks like Zatanna has a crush oooohhhhh." Artemis said mockingly. "Says the girl who supposedly hated Wally with her guts." Zatanna shot back and Artemis blushed.

~Next Day~

"Dick are you sure your okay?" Barbara asked "You sound just like Zatanna." Dick groaned "Who's Zatanna?" she questioned and Dicks head shot up did he say that aloud? "Just a friend." he replied and she nodded. "I just hope we don't run into Jake and his posse." Dick said trying to change the subject "We all know that's never going to happen, they always find us." she replied, whispering the last part.

Dick let out a small laugh and opened up his locker and put his stuff into it and before closing it his smile turned into a frown as he stared at the empty side of it. He had a 'Flying Graysons' poster there but Jake and his 'friends' broke into it for their 'hilarious joke' they pulled on him last week.

Dick sat down, it was History class his least favorite class of the day, why? behind him was Jake, to his left of him was Mark (Apart of Jakes posse) and Ronald (Another part of his posse) he was basically trapped.

"Psst Circus Freak what's the answer?" Mark nudged him. It was so simple it was literally right on the page in front of him. Dick just rolled his eyes and kept working on the page. "I asked you a question!" Mark said angrily. "Yeah, and I ignored you." Dick said mocking his voice. "Your lucky were in class or else I would so-"

"Mark, Dick is there anything that you two want to share to the class?" the teacher asked the two boys. "Yeah, Dick's an idiot." Mark said pride fully and before the teacher could say anything Dick started "I'm the idiot!? You're the one that's not even pass question 2!" he exclaimed. "Well I would be if you gave me the answer!"

"Why would I do that!?"

The fight went on for about a minute later until the irritated teacher stopped it "BOYS PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" she screamed

"So, what happened?"the principle Mr. Tucker (Idk either lol) Mark opened his mouth and then Mr. Tucker held his hand up. "How about you tell me your side first Richard."

The boys told both the sides of their stories and all Mr. Tucker did was just nod. "I'm just going to let both of you off with a warning, now leave." they did as they were told and were headed off the lunch, yes it lasted that long.

"Dork." Mark muttered shoving Dick into the wall. He inhaled sharply as it hit the same shoulder he hit in the battle with Joker. "Oh did I hurt you? Poor, Poor Dickie." Mark laughed and walked off.

It takes Dick all of his strength not to take Jake and his posse all out in one blow each everyday.

 **Yeah not my favorite chapter but all my hollow head could think of, I wanted to post today because I'm going to be away all weekend and wont be able to write anything. But at least I got a chapter up! Hope you somehow enjoyed it lol and don't forget:**

 **You're Beautiful, You're One Of A Kind, Smile More- Roman Atwood**

 **If You're Not Smiling, You're Doing It Wrong-Alex Wassabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you all again for the support on this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Young Justice**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick Grayson was unusually happy today. Why? There school was going to have a 2 week break after this week. Nobody knows why, it's not a holiday or anything, they just do-no one's complaining about it though- And you wanna know what made it better? Tomorrow was Friday! The last day before the break. Granted school just started but it would end in a few hours-even though it felt like years-

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new students." the Science teacher Mr. Cole began, "Peter, Cody, and Brad." Cody and Brad were clearly twins, but Brad had spiked up blonde hair in the front and just looked more popular. Meanwhile Cody also had blonde hair but it was shaggy. Peter had short brown hair with glasses on.

BOUFOHOUDDBF(Yeah that's how I do skips now...deal with it)

Dick went to his usual group that he goes to after school. They usually sit down in the grass, and of course Brad was hanging out with the jocks. While Cody and Peter were standing in the middle of the field...lost.

"Should we invite those two?" Jason questioned. "Like we need more boys..." Artemis commented and Barbara laughed agreeing. "Remember your first day Artemis? Those guys were picking on you and if we didn't interrupt them and invite you to sit with us it would've continued." Tim stated. Artemis sighed, she knew it was true. "Fine, but I swear if they backstab us-"

"We know, we know." Dick stated and got up, walking toward the new kids. Today was extremely rare like happened last about 5 years ago rare, and tomorrow was going to be also. It was a dress down day...for what the school board calls it, and Dick wore a red and back camouflage under armor T-Shirt with black basket ball shorts.

Cody and Peter looked scared, and Dick was confused at first, _why would they be scared?_ he thought to himself then it hit him. He looked really buff and intimidating all those years training really pulled off.

He continued to walk toward the boys and once he got close enough they both looked terrified. "What are you two so worried about?" Dick questioned-even though he thinks he knows why- "I'm just inviting you guys to hang out with me and my friends." he finished and both their expressions quickly turned into joy. "We would love to, thank you." Peter said blushing.

BDUBFUI:UDSUH

"So, you're bullied because of false rumors that Brad made up." Barbara cleared and Cody nodded. "Why were you bullied?" she asked Peter. Peter looked embarrassed and for about a minute there was just silence until he decided to speak up "It's 'cause I'm uh-I'm gay..." he admitted blushing crazily.

Jason was about to say something about how he shouldn't be ashamed as it wasn't his choice but then someone interrupted him.

"The new kid is GAAAAYYYY? BETTER GET SOME RAINBOWS UP IN HERE!" Jake yelled, and everyone there (Except for their group) laughing. "Then we got mister pick his nose here!" Brad added "Cant forget about miss family problems!" Mark stated gesturing toward Artemis.

Dicks fist clenched, picking on him was one thing but picking on the people he cared about was WAY different.

"Shut up." Dick said quietly. "I'm sorry Circus Freak? What was that?" Jake questioned. "I said **SHUT UP!"** the entire room went quiet. No one, not even another jock had the guts to stand up to Jake.

Jake started to laugh and shake his head "If you think just because that you stood up to your friends your going to magically get the power to defeat the big old bully? This isn't a Disney Movie kid." Jake said still laughing.

"I mean maybe you could just walk away with mister pick his nose, gay boy, miss family problems, and-" before he could finish Dick punched him, he punched him right in the nose and after that everything went black, once he knew what was going on there were staff members pulling him off Jake, and Dick was on a whole different side of the field.

"Wh-what happened?" he muttered. "WHAT HAPPENED? DUDE YOU BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF JAKE!" Jason yelled laughing. "Yeah, I never knew you had it in ya!" Barbara said laughing.

Dick looked at himself, no injuries what so ever. It was weird...but Jake was right this would definitely not happen in a Disney Movie. Dick thought looking at Jake crying and blood everywhere. The best part? He couldn't even get in trouble for it! The things that happen after school isn't the schools problem.

NUUHU{OHOUUBDJD

"So Barbara can we go over to your house an swim on Saturday?" Dick asked, with the rest of the group nodding. A pool was the one thing Barbara had that Dick didn't have. It was a big underground pool with a diving board and a trampoline next to it.

"I wish you could, but we just started cleaning it out yesterday." Barbara disappointingly said. "I the to say it, but maybe we could go to a public pool or beach?" Artemis questioned.

"BEACH!" Dick practically screamed. "Kids poop and pee in public pools..." he whispered and everyone laughed.

 **Yeah, yeah, I don't like the ending either but hey! At least Jake was finally put in his place! I added in Cody and Peter to show other reasons kids are bullied at school and I've seen some authors do this to raise awareness so yeah...they will be here in other chapters! They are a part of the group now...AND THERE IS NO ESCAPING MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH *GASP* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated**

 **Remember:**

 **You're beautiful, You're one of a kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**

 **If You're not smiling, You're doing it wrong!-Alex Wassabi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've noticed that I haven't uploaded in a month...I get writers block WAY to often.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Richard Grayson got out of the limo with a smile on his face. He still didn't know why the school finally gave them a break but he wasn't complaining. And that wasn't even the best part! He took down his long lived school bully, and now he and his friends where going to the beach to hang out. Everything's perfect so far nothing could go wrong!...or that's what it seemed.

He and his friends where having an amazing time. They were swimming, talking, making numerous bad jokes then laughing at how bad those jokes were. They were on the beach for hours! Doing nothing but just having fun, but there of course always has to be a down side. For Dick it was another Wayne Tech charity event he had to go to.

He hoped this one would go smoothly the last few did but then...you know what? I'm not gonna explain it lets just go to a few hours ago...

* * *

"This is so boring!" Dick commented before smiling at the numerous people coming by and dropping money off. This year it was the Make A Wish foundation where they allow children who have cancer or other diseases make a wish like go to Hawaii or met someone they have always adored and take them there. It was always boring to just stand there and smile for hours while watching people party and eat a bunch of food and then just watch Bruce give a speech about how thankful he was to everyone. And the only reason Dick liked the speech was because that meant the charity event was over and he could go home.

"Well good news." Bruce began and grabbed the charity box " The speech is about to begin." the billionaire walked up on stage and gave the charity box to his co-worker who went to take it to Make A Wish.

"First off I would like to thank everyone for all their donations, It really means a lot to me and Make A Wish." he began "There are many criminals in this city but as long as we-"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Bruce turned his head there were indeed a few cops on stage he looked around to see who they were pointing at...but he was the only one of stage. "You are arrested for child abuse!" one of them yelled before putting cuffs on the mans hands and began pushing him off stage. "BRUCE!" Dick jumped out from back stage and ran after his adoptive father.

"Stay back kid, your safe now." one of the cops said soothingly to Dick "I was more safe with him!" the young boy retorted. "He really got you in the head there." Richard tilted his head and glared at the man as if he was an idiot. Another cop came and grabbed Dicks arm "We need to ask you a few questions kid.

* * *

"How did you get this bruise that goes all around your wrist?" the truth was, Penguin but he couldn't tell him that now could he? "My wrist got stuck in a tree branch." Really mind? That's the best you could come up with? "How about that scratch that looks like a it's from a knife?" That one was from Joker.

"Fell off my bike."

"Can I really believe you?"

"Can you?"

"I'll be back with a lie detector."

"Go ahead."

The man left the room, he was so screwed. Dick looked for multiple ways our before seeing a vent. Haven't these cops seen movies, it's always the vent! The boy took the vent off and crawled in it. "Don't they ever dust this thing?" he mumbled before sneezing. he kept crawling he would have to be fast if he didn't want anyone to catch him.

He took a device out of his utility belt that led him out of the place. He ran down the street and looked for a certain alley which he luckily found.

* * *

 _'Robin B01'_ the zeta tube echoed through Mount Justice. everyone turned there heads as the boy wonder came through "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"S'up"

"Hello"

"Hey bro!"

"Hi"

Those where the main responses going around the room. Robin just jumped over the back and landed on the couch before out of no where Wally super sped to the remote and laughed while waving it in Super Boys face. "Look's like we're not watching static today guys!" Wally cheered. He flipped through the channels before the remote stopped.

"Ugh out of battery! How does it even do that if all we watch is static!" he changed the batteries and flipped through more and more channels "YES MY FAVORITE MOVIE!"

Breaking News the popped up on the screen "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

" **SHUT UP BAYWATCH** " everyone was silent

'Earlier today Bruce Wayne was arrested at his charity event for suspected child abuse on Richard Grayson, the police where questioning the boy before leaving to get a lie detector and coming back to an empty room.' the reporter said 'There is now a 1,000 dollar reward out for him and the reward may go up as time passes.'

The movie came back on and everyone was shocked. "$1,000? For someone I could call right now?"

"Well what are you waiting for? CALL HIM!" Aqua lad yelled

"Before it get's to out of hand of course." he innocently smiled. Everyone nodded their heads and Artemis took out her phone. "You've got a lot of contacts." Wally commented "Some people have friends Baywatch."

Robins eyes grew wide in realization. His phone is with him. "I'll be right back Batman needs to talk to me." he said before going into the zeta tube, of course no oe was paying attention.

climbed up to the rooftop still in his uniform. He would've stayed in the cave but Super boy would hear him from his room talking to Artemis on the phone.

'Hello?'

"Dick where are you?'

'Like I'm telling you!'

'We need to turn you in!'

'Bruce is innocent!'

'I know, it's just...'

'You want the money don't you?'

'N-No!'

"Barbara called for the same reason it really shows how good of friends I have.'

'Look, Dick my family really needs it-'

beeeeeep

he hung up.

* * *

 **OOOOOHHHHHHHH WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT OH NO HE HUNG UP!**

 **YOU THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT AFTER LAST CHAPTER DIDNT YA? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA FOOOLLLLLLSSSSSS**

 ***Silently cries in corner* I honestly thought it was all going great too un-until *Sniffles* I HAD AN IDEA! *Sobs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I took so long! Real quick before you start reading this! I have a second account! Called IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs please check it out! I only have one story up right now but it's not like anything I have done before so...yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

'Where is the Dark Night?'

'Batman is needed in Gotham, where is he?'

'The Boy Wonder does well keeping it together but more and more criminals are getting away, and more are coming in where is the Batman?'

'Where is the vigilante when we need him the most?'

Robin gripped the remote tightly and turned it off. Was there anything else on? He sighed and jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. The acrobat grabbed one of the many cookies and slowly ate it savoring the delicious treat, unlike Wally.

"So, whats up with Batman missing?" Artemis nosily asked. Robin choked on his cookie and pounded on his chest spitting his out. "What?" he asked as if nothing happened. "Whats. With. Batman. Missing." she said slowly as if he could understand it better.

"O-Oh just an injury from the run in with joker we had awhile ago." Artemis slowly nodded and began to turn around. "I thought Joker was still in the Asylum am I mistaken?"

Thank you Kaldur

Artemis then faced the boy again.

His phone ran and he gladly picked it up.

"Oh hey Commissioner! Oh another one? I'm coming now!" He happily ran to the zeta tubes "Sorry guys! I gotta go!" Artemis clenched her fists and hit then against the counter top and Zatanna mumbled something angrily under her breath. "You two okay?" Wally questioned leaning on the counter.

"Yes we are! Are you not?! He's your best friend and it looks like he hasn't slept in weeks!" all heads were turned that didn't sound like something that would come out of Zatanna's mouth more like Artemis'.

"Zatanna's right Wally, somethings up with him, he's late for training, whenever he visits he always goes to his room and sleeps hell yesterday he passed out on the couch!"

Wally clenched his fists. They can't know. Not yet. "Will you two stop being so nosy? He has his own problems like all of us! He's probably dealing with them in his own way! Just leave him alone!" the speedster lashed out. The cave was dead silent for a brief moment.

"You know don't you?"

* * *

Robin punched yet another thug. After Batman's 'disappearance' more criminals decided to come to Gotham. Robin has been single handedly taking them down so far. But he gets less and less sleep each day and is always being looked for when he's not Robin. He can't go back to Wayne Manor! The only safe place was the cave ad Artemis was already suspicious.

"Ha! You should just call Bats over! Your so tired you can barley fight!" One of the men had him pushed to wall his hand tightly around his neck. Out of no where he just let go and there was gas everywhere. Robin quickly put on his re-breather, and saw none other then Red Arrow jump down.

"Ro-Red Arrow!" Robin stuttered at the sight of the news anchor.

"Robin where is the Dark Night?"

"Robin are you hurt?"

"Robin describe the run in you just had."

"Are you searching for Richard Grayson?"

Roy went in front of the thirteen year old and pushed everyone away. Robin gladly took this and went atop of the building. Once the News lost interest they went away and Roy went over to the Boy Wonder.

"Go to the Manor and-oh right...well go to the cave and get some rest. I'll deal with stuff tonight." Robin glared at him and Roy sighed. "It took them that long to get a hint?" he laughed. "Come with me." Roy said walking to he nearest zeta tube. "What about Gotham?" The acrobat asked looked back at the city. "Gotham can wait, you cant."

Robin wanted to protest but the kid knew that Roy was indeed correct. The boy reluctantly followed Roy into the zeta tube. "Star city? Really?" Roy shrugged ad tugged on the boys wrist dragging him throughout the city.

"A brick wall, really?" Roy turned with a grin and winked at him before taking off his mask and looking at a certain brick. That brick moved and scanned his eyes before opening a secret door. "No!" Robin said in disbelief.

"It's more of a weaponry then anything but it'll do."

* * *

"Tell us!" Wally shook his head. Yesterday Artemis said that he knew but before she could say anything he ran out of the cave. But now there was no escape. "You better tell us or I'll-" Zatanna was cut off

 _Robin B01_

All heads were turned. His costume was ripped and his hair was in all sorts of places. "Robin!" the raven haired girl ran to him followed by a blonde archer and a speedster. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine Wally." Robin said and Wally dramatically gasped. "Zatanna said that..." he wheezed. "Hmm...oh okay." he sleepily said. "Okay, Baywatch tell us whats up with you friend." Robins eyes widened and t seemed as if he was wide awake now. He grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him up to his room.

"You can't tell them!" Robin took off his mask and opened his closet looking for a new outfit. "Wasn't planning on it." Wally stated putting his hands on his hips and looking up in the air like he did something inspirational.

"Their already on to me! If they find out I'm a goner!" Wally gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Hey, we'll figure this out, I promise. Before you know it we'll hae Batman back." Wally said putting hi hand on Robins shoulder. The speedster walked out of his room and the acrobat fell down on the bed.

Oh how he wished this was just a dream. No it wouldn't be a dream nightmare's more like it.

 **Sorry I took so long to get this up! Schools coming up so updates will be slower then they usually are. So I apologize ahead of time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been awhile! Now let's get on to the story!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Robin scratched the side of his face. He and the team had to go and look for Dick Grayson in Gotham. He just wanted to tell them. He asked Bruce this when he visited him in the prison and his answer was like a slap in the face. Can't he just disobey him? He wanted to. And he will.

"Bruce wouldn't do that." He stated to the team and they all looked his way. "I've met him and Dick before. They share this bond." Robin put a hand through his hair. "He just wouldn't do that. If anything Dick's abusing him." Robin let out a laugh and they gave him a weird look. "Not that type of abusing."

They were at a party in Gotham that Dick Grayson was supposedly using as a hideout. Everyone were in their secret identities and were in teams that Kaldur made. Wally with Raquel, Artemis with M'gann, Conner with Kaldur, and Robin with Zatanna. No matter how many times Robin asked for he and Wally to be on a team Kaldur stated that they would just goof around.

They were all disguised as secret agents. Walking around in case a villain comes out. Robin and Zatanna had the entrance in case he tried to escape. They were greeting the people when one woman stopped in her tracks. "You look familiar." She said and Robin shrugged. "Do I now?" he seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was a wreck.

They stared at each other for a good 5 minutes and Zatanna began walking up to her and show her to the door but then she gasped and pointed to him. "Your him! IT'S DICK GRAYSON! I FOUND HIM!" Robins eye's widened and he ran and got on his hidden motorcycle. Zatanna stood there shocked. He was Dick Grayson?

'Do you guys have him?' Raquel asked through the mind link.

'I'm on his trail.' Robin answered silently begging Zatanna not to blow his cover.

'Yeah, he got on his motorcycle and went for Grayson before I could.' she was still in shock barely able to move.

* * *

"How did he get away?" Artemis asked pacing Robin shrugged. "I turned the corner and he was gone. I searched through everywhere he could've gone to escape." Artemis clenched her fists. "The World's Greatest Detective's partner and you couldn't find a snobby, annoying, rich kid? Bet Batman could've got him." Robin glared at her. "You couldn't have found him! At least I was closer to getting him then you were!" Artemis scoffed.

"Can't Zatanna just use that locator spell she used to find Klarion?" M'gann asked and Robins eye's widened. Everyone faced Zatanna and she eyes Robin who was shaking his head. "I-I don't think I can. It was really hard last time and used up a lot of my energy." she lied rubbing her arm and looking down.

Robin mouthed a 'thanks' to her and she merely nodded.

"Finding him in besides the point." Robin stated standing up. "Bruce Wayne is an innocent man and he is going to court next week. We need to find evidence that he is innocent and break him out."

"Is Batman going to help? Who's better to find evidence then him?" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Still injured. It's really getting the best of him. Agent A is super stubborn too." Raquel slowly nodded her head confused.

* * *

Robin walked into Red Arrow's weaponry room. All he had for bedding currently were two blankets. Not that he was complaining or anything, much better than sleeping on rainy rooftops. He layed down and took off his mask with a sigh. He didn't like this at all. How were they going to get the evidence? So many idea's going through his head. Then it hit him.

The Manors cameras!

He could cut out all the parts were they were talking about Batman and Robin. And instead have the rest of it. Show that Bruce is innocent. Dick swore that there were more than one video of him getting hurt and Bruce racing to his side.

He was getting Bruce out

No matter what.

* * *

 **That was much shorter than I hoped it would be. Hope you liked it! I'm trying to make the most of my weekends and update as much as I can. I am loosing my voice and my throat is killing me so I'm praying I don't have to go to school tomorrow. Even though I know there's no use and I'm going anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's been so long! I have not abandoned any of these stories yet! I definitely would have told you all! I've been paying attention to my second account more than I should be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

 _ **A few months later**_

Dick couldn't help but smile whenever he walked through the manor or the academy. He had done it. No, they had done it. He walked down the batcave in his uniform heading toward the zeta tube. "Robin." the boy turned his head to face his mentor. "Thank you." Bruce stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. Robins smile grew and he nodded before running toward the zeta tube.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks and turned to face him once again. But now Bruce was putting on his suit. "I have something to tell you all." Robin waited until Batman walked over next to him and they walked through together.

 ** _Batman A02 Robin B01_**

"Okay team." Batman called out in his usual rough voice. The entire team stood before him ready for a mission. "A new person will be joining your team today." even Robin looked surprised at that. Artemis looked over to Zatanna "You think it'll be Supergirl?" the magician asked and Artemis shrugged. "We already have a Super on this team..." Zatanna muttered a yeah and all eyes were back on the Black Night once he cleared his throat.

His hands motioned to the zeta tube a small boy came out he was a lantern. A blue one to be exact. From Robin's research it meant Hope. **(Now I dont really do a lot of research on lanterns so I don't know if Blue is an ally or not. If t is not let's just say in this story they are okay?)**

They all greeted each other and the boy smiled. He was a tan boy with the same hair style as Roy, but he had dirty blonde hair. "What's your name?" Kaldur questioned. "My name? Oh its uh, Roman, Roman Legend." he stated and before Wally could say anything Roman interrupted. "No, no relation to John Legend." Wally closed his mouth and nodded.

"On that note, please show him around the cave, and _no_ going on missions." he eyed the team and gave them the infamous bat-glare. In which everyone just nodded, and with that Batman typed in the coordinates for the bat-cave and left. "So, Roman there are a bunch of free rooms for you to take." Artemis explained. The boy just nodded. He looked to be about 14 and had a pair of brown eyes.

"Here's the kitchen, where you''ll probably find M'gann cooking and Wally eating." Robin stated motioning to the speedster and Martian. "The living room, where Superboy, or Conner, watches static occasionally to clear his head." Artemis said with a grin on her face. "The training room where Black Canary trains us daily." Wally said after he swallowed a bite of his apple. Roman raised and eyebrow, why did that kid eat so much? he had thought.

"Here's the gym. Robin and Artemis usually work out here and I practice my spells, though I do occasionally join them." Zatanna explained. They moved on to a large room with a gigantic pool. "Kaldur usually stays here for most of the day, reminds him of home." M'gann stated a usual smile on her face. "And that concludes our tour, I guess."

Roman looked over to Raquel and asked about her. She just said that she kind of went everywhere.

* * *

Dick's foot tapped the floor impatiently. Summer! It was so close! A few girls stated that they were going to break into song like in 'High School Musical' but he just wanted to get out of here. He looked up at the clock. Another twenty minutes! That's insane! He swore that today moved especially slowly. his eyes narrowed at the teacher, he talked in a lame and rather quiet voice.

He looked at Cody and before he could say something the teacher yelled. "Richard Grayson! You don't want detention on the last day now do you?!" the ebony haired boy groaned and put his head down mumbling something. He looked back up at the clock fifteen minutes now. How was he going to get through this. He was almost certain that Artemis had detention. Though, she is desperate to get out of this place too. He threw his head back in boredom.

He looked at the teacher who was now pulling a 'educational video that's good for our brains' up and Dick slipped his phone out.

 **Robin:** Hey Miss M, how's school?

 **M'gann** : Can't talk right now, the teacher looks pissed.

He groaned and thought of who to text next. Not Conner for he and M'gann were in the same class. If he texted Wally then he would've laughed and gave it away. He texted Artemis once and she got detention and was pissed at him. Barbara didn't take her phone with her to class. Kaldur probably doesn't even know how to use the thing.

 **Robin** : Hey!

 **Raquel** : What do you want? Schools almost overrr!

 **Robin** : Yeah, but my teacher is just playing this video.

 **Raquel** : LOL were throwing a party.

 **Robin** -_- lucky. The teacher just fell asleep. As well as like half the class.

 **Raquel** : Well I gotta partyyyyy

 **Robin** : Fine, have fun I guess

He thought about texting Roman but he didn't even have the kids number yet and they aren't that close as he is with the rest of the team. He smiled and remembered at Zatanna knew his identity he could actually talk to her about his problems and unlike Wally, won't try to make a joke out of it.

 **Dick** : Hey Zee! How's school for ya?

 **Zatanna** : Boring, in music class right now and they're trying to make us sing 'Schools out for the Summer'

 **Dick** : Lucky, the teacher and half the class are sleeping right now because of this boring video the teacher turned on.

 **Zatanna** : You guys are all so lucky. Tomorrow is my last day -_-

 **Dick** : Don't worry I'll text youu!

 **Zatanna** : Oh so charming. *Rolling eye emoji*

 **Dick** : Ha ha ha

 **Zatanna** : Why are you texting Zatanna? And who are you?

 **Dick** : Hey uh Zee? You get your phone taken away from you or is this a joke?

 **Zatanna** : Zee? Who's Zee?

 **Dick** : Okay phone taken away...

He looked at the clock. Three more minutes. It felt like three more hours.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like it? Sorry it took me so long to get it out! What should happen next? Do you guys like Roman or should I get rid of him?**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o Shout out to SkyDreamer12 for all your wonderful reviews and the idea for this! Let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

 _ **(This happened a few weeks after last chapter)**_

They had just gotten back from a mission. The villains were their before them and two steps ahead. "How did they know it? AGAIN!" Artemis screamed out. Roman let out a small laugh and they all looked at him. "Have any of you guys thought of the possibility of there being a mole?" he asked simply. "Think about it, no one but the team knows where exactly we will strike and how we will do so..."

"He does have a point." Conner said turning off the TV and giving the boy his full attention. "There is not a mole, we have fought along side each other for months now. If there were a mole then they would have betrayed us by now." Kaldur stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why would they betray us? The more information the better." Raquel said with the shrug of her shoulders."You guys don't really believe this do you?" Zatanna asked. "I mean...it makes sense..." M'gann said and Zatanna raised and eyebrow. "but that begs the question, who exactly is the mole?" the team looked at each other as if someone would saw that they are the mole.

"I think it's Robin." Roman stated and the said boy popped his head up and gave a confused face. "Me?" he questioned and Wally couldn't help but laugh. "Him? He's been in the business longer than any of us!" the redhead stated the smile still on his face. "Yeah, why would you think he's the mole?" Artemis asked him and Roman shrugged.

"I mean he has a secret ID! For all we know he could be a Mafia Boss' son! And not to mention he was completely silent while we were talking about the possibility of there being a mole! Not exactly like him." All eyes were now on Robin who looked at the team with disbelief. Roman had a smirk on his face as he watched the team argue, he was breaking them up...

"You don't believe him do you?" Zatanna questioned her friends who all hung their heads. "I mean, it's a lot of evidence." Artemis admitted scratching the back of her head. "Guys! Seriously! There probably isn't even a mole!" Wally practically screamed, but the team didn't seem convinced.

"There is no way Robin is the mole! Just no way! Batman is the worlds greatest detective don't you think he would've figured it out if his PROTEGE was a mole!" Wally yelled out but the team still didn't seem convinced enough. "I mean, what if Batman is a mole too? We don't know his secret ID either and he's really intimidating, you shouldn't be scared of a hero if you aren't a villain." Megan stated her usual cheery voice gone.

"Guys! Were not really thinking this are we? Robin is not the mole!" Zatanna stated her fists clenching. "Look we get that he's your crush and all but that doesn't mean that you should stick up for him!" Raquel yelled back narrowing her eyes at the magician, who's face paled. "God dammit! That's not why I'm sticking up for him! So what if we don't know who he really is! He is not the mole!" she said that with such anger and fury that they had never heard from her before. "Then why are you sticking up for him..." It was Artemis who said this. She didn't want to say out loud that she knew his identity. And she was never planning to say it.

"Because he's always been there for me okay! He was there when my father was gone! He was there when I thought I wasn't good enough for the team! He was there when I struggled! And he was there when you guys weren't! He visited me every day when my father was taken! And you guys didn't! If he really was a mole if he really didn't care then why was he there when you, all of you weren't!" Their lips thinned and guilt showed in their eyes.

"Maybe he was trying to make a good impression." Roman said causing all of their attention to go to him once again. The guilt washed away from their eyes. Zatanna groaned and grabbed Robin. "You guys, all of you can think that he is the mole. But I know first-hand that he isn't." Wally stated as he followed Zatanna and Robin out of the room.

Roman smirked and left to his room he closed the door and locked it before calling someone. "Hello? Did you succeed?" the voice asked and Roman nodded a large smile on his face. "Yes, they all think Robin is the mole. All except for two people but they can easily be...dealt with." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Good. We need this team to break apart. Soon they won't trust each other. And then we move onto phase 3." Roman only nodded his head and then hung up the phone. He could still hear them argue from outside.

They do not know what they got themselves into.

* * *

 **Thank you again Skydreamer! I know it's short but I wanted to get it out sooner so I could make up for the lost time. Will the team find out Roman secret? Will they all plot against each other? What'll happen to Zatanna and Wally? Find out soon!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
